The present invention relates generally to a system for handling livestock and more particularly to a system, means, device or apparatus to effect the efficient handling of livestock in the unloading of same from a transport vehicle to a farm site or processing plant.
It will be understood and appreciated that as the foregoing description of the present invention may be explained as it pertains to the handling of poultry, this description in no way shall be indicative of the limiting of xe2x80x9clivestockxe2x80x9d thereto.
Commercial poultry, such as turkeys, chickens, guineas, peafowl, ostriches, ducks, geese, swans and pigeons, have been one of man""s main staples of protein throughout history. For centuries poultry was raised and processed on the farm and locally delivered to those who desired such fresh poultry. But as the population migrated to towns and cities, delivery of fresh poultry became increasingly difficult while the demand for processed poultry increased dramatically. In response to this need, fresh processed poultry now had to be transported to the markets located in these cities.
The poultry was customarily gathered manually at poultry houses, boxed or crated with numerous birds per crate, manually loaded aboard an open truck or van, and transported. The problems created by such a procedure were both numerous and significant. The manual handling of the poultry not only created a materially high cost involved in raising the poultry and preparing them for market, but it also created certain physical dangers to both the poultry as well as the workmen.
For example, during hand catching and subsequent handling of poultry, some birds are bruised, injured, or even killed due to a violent reaction of the birds or the unintentional rough handling by the workmen. Additionally, fowl inevitably beat their wings in an effort to escape upon capture, this would frequently result in a bird striking the handler with sufficient force to cause physical injury.
As technology was developed for the processing and safe storage of poultry, small processing plants developed and the manual loading of crates or coops began to improve. One of the first significant improvements, particularly in the turkey industry, was to create coops or crates which were permanently attached to a trailer or truck bed. These trucks contain large numbers of individual coops attached on the truck body. The coops having doors opening outward and being arranged in horizontal rows and vertical tiers. These coops or compartments typically having a permanent middle portion partition, and as such require loading from both sides of the truck. Not only is this time consuming, but loading from both sides also requires the trailer to turn around with all of its weight on one side thus causing an unsafe situation to driver, livestock, machinery and trailer.
The usual method of loading the poultry was to catch the animals individually and then lift and carry them to the coops while using makeshift platforms to reach the higher coops or to hand the birds to other workmen who are clinging to or standing on supports attached to the sides of the truck. The adult male turkey may weigh in excess of forty pounds, thus, any mishandling thereof causes a high incident of injuries to workers and animals alike, not to mention the considerable time requirements needed to accomplish the loading/unloading of a complete truck. The past thirty years has seen various conveyor belt apparatus designs to convey the poultry to the different heights of the vertical tier of coops. However, at the exit end of the conveyor belt, personnel still manually stuffed turkeys into the compartments or coops. Thus, while such apparatus eliminated the laborious task of lifting animals to the different heights of coops in the vertical tier, the arduous task of stuffing the live poultry continued.
In light of the preceding problems, there has been an effort in the art to develop a method of loading poultry for transport with a minimal amount of manual labor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,089, issued May 11, 1999 describes a poultry loading apparatus for transporting poultry from a confinement area such as a poultry house to a transport vehicle to allow transport of poultry from farm-to-farm or from farm-to-processing plant. This is accomplished through the use of a base and a sectional mainframe defining a transport conveyance system. A section of the mainframe is pivotably attached to another section which is pivotably attached to the base. The apparatus further utilizes a control system for its overall leveling and pivotal height adjustments, as well as the extending/retracting capabilities of its conveyance.
Such a conveyance system certainly provides for an apparatus and system for loading poultry for transport that minimizes labor and costs while maximizing efficiency. However, once the fully loaded vehicle stops at its desired location, it must be unloaded. Although this conveyance apparatus is certainly capable of such unloading, it may be difficult to maneuver this apparatus within the typically less spacious area of a processing plant. Thus, there exists a need for a poultry unloading apparatus and system that reduces labor costs and damaged product while increasing safety and efficiency.
Today, the poultry business is a multi-billion dollar industry. Large companies dominate the production, slaughter and marketing of products. Since poultry companies are now fewer in number, they therefore demand large quantities of animals daily for processing. In fact, enormous numbers of poultry are transferred daily from production facilities to the slaughter plant or to different production facilities en route to the slaughter plant.
In view of the aforementioned needs and the shortcomings of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system that overcomes the deficiencies of the current practices whereby an apparatus and system is provided for unloading livestock for transport with a minimum amount of labor and with maximum efficiency at a minimum cost.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a livestock unloading system which maximizes efficiency, decreasing damage to the animals and decreasing contamination during the processing of the animals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a livestock unloading system which minimizes labor costs by reducing the number of employees as well as the turnover rate of employees.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a livestock unloading system whereby the manual and perhaps rough handling of the livestock is eliminated thereby improving overall animal quality by reducing animal stress and minimizing any damages sustained to the livestock.
Still another object of the present invention to provide a user friendly livestock unloading apparatus that may be operated effectively by a single person.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be clearly understood through a consideration of the following detailed description.
According to the present invention, there is provided a livestock unloading system having a storage unit which includes two sides and a width upon a transport vehicle such that the ends are readily accessible from either side. A base member adapted to be supported on the ground includes a telescopic conveyor section with a livestock receiving end and a discharge end, the receiving end being extendable and retractable within the storage unit. An elevating support member adjusts the height of the telescopic conveyor section relative to the ground. A mobile discharge belt section is pivotably attached to the elevating support member at one end and is capable of surface traversing at its other end. The mobile discharge belt section is movably mounted to a stationary conveying section.